1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) device.
2. Description of Related Art
A PCI device usually has a standard structure. In a server system, the PCI device can mount directly in a rear plane, which is secured to a disk drive bracket. In order to secure the PCI device in the server system, a chassis needs to be designed to secure the PCI device and engage the PCI device with the rear plane synchronously. Accordingly, different PCI devices require different chassis. It is thus desirable to provide a middle plane electronically coupling the PCI device with the rear plane usable among a variety of PCI devices.